Uncertainty
by HallaBlack
Summary: Hermione berduel dengan Fernir Greyback ketika kekuatannya hampir tandas seseorang melempar mantera menolongnya. Namun, Hermione tak pernah mengira jika penolongnya itu tak lain dan bukan adalah lelaki yang tak mempunyai catatan baik dalam benaknya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.


DM/HG, AU! The Battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter © JK Rowling

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hermione meringis. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya serasa menegang, kaku dalam ketakutan yang tanpa disadarinya mulai mengikis dengan pasti dalam celah keberanian yang sudah susah payah ia bangun sejak pertemuan pertama antara dirinya dengan kedua sahabatnya-Harry dan Ron.

Teriakan pun jeritan terus bersahut saling berbentur membentuk gaung mengerikan. Hermione menyadarinya ketika langkah kakinya semakin cepat menembus hawa memuakkan dari kekacauan tanpa kepastian-apa yang mereka sebut sebagai, perang. _Seandainya..._ adalah sebuah pikiran semu yang langsung menguap begitu saja sebelum dirinya sempat menyadari. Hermione lebih dari sekedar ketakutan hingga gadis itu begitu putus asa, napasnya berkejaran seiring jemari yang semakin mengerat di penghujung tongkat dengan inti pembuluh naga miliknya. Irisnya masih bergerak liar menyapu seluruh pandangan, dari ujung matanya-Hermione bisa menangkap bayang Ernest Macmillan bergerak cepat di depan seorang pelahap maut, mengacungkan tongkat dalam genggaman yang begitu pasti saat melempar sebuah mantra dengan teriakan yang lesap di hantam beberapa suara ledakan dan runtuhan dinding yang semakin lama semakin meliar. Di sisi kanannya pun tak berbeda, seorang Hufflepuff dan dua Ravenclaw maju beriringan memojokan dua pelahap maut sekaligus.

Hermione tersadar. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengasihini dirinya sendiri, ini bukan tentang sakit ataupun takut yang harus ia hadapi saat ini namun lebih pada sebuah perjuangan untuk dirinya sendiri, jiwa-jiwa tak berdosa dan mereka-mereka yang masih hidup melawan ketidakadilan. Mencoba menggali harap diantara keputusasaan, menciptakan dunia yang bebas dari kekhawatiran.

Beberapa horcrux sudah musnah hanya tersisa nagini. Dengan begitu, Voldemort tak lebih dari sebuah jiwa rapuh yang menunggu seseorang mengantarkan dirinya dalam kejatuhan abadi.

Hermione memacu langkahnya lebih cepat, ia harus menemukan Ron dan Harry. Ketiganya terpisah selepas keluar dari _Room of Requirement_ sesaat setelah berhasil menghancurkan diadem Ravenclaw menggunakan taring Basiliks _,_ Harry dan Ron jatuh terperosok setelah sebuah kilat mantra menyambar tepat diatas lantai dimana keduanya berpijak. Hermione terhempas membentur dinding sedangkan kedua sahabatnya terjatuh beberapa lantai, ia yakin mereka masih bertahan karena Hermione tahu jika Harry maupun Ron tidak begitu bodoh untuk membiarkan diri mereka kehilangan kesempatan.

Bergumul dengan aroma pekat antara abu, karat disertai bising yang berpacu seakan menekan dinding dalam telinganya, Hermione berlari menerjang riuh mencoba mencapai undakan tangga yang berada di ujung lorong. Bibirnya terengah berusaha mengambil sisa udara yang mampu ia sesap, tak peduli tenggorokannya yang kesat maupun dadanya yang mengembang diiringi perih.

Dua undakan setiap langkah, tepat pada titian terakhir Hermione melompat kemudian berbelok tajam kearah kanan berusaha mencapai ujung lorong selanjutnya secepat langkahnya terayun tanpa mempedulikan sahutan kasar di belakang punggungnya. Debuman keras berdentum diiringi desir udara cepat yang terdengar seperti ratusan lempengan besi tipis yang diayun bersamaan. Sepersekian detik Hermione terhentak ketika geraman rendah tak asing mencuri perhatiannya, saat itu juga ia tahu makhluk apa yang bergerak di belakangnya. Panik mulai menekan kesadarannya lagi, tulang punggungnya menegang diikuti peluh yang luruh sepanjang tubuhnya.

Hermione menggenggam _vine wood_ miliknya sebelum menekan tumitnya kemudian berbalik cepat melempar mantera. " _Confringo!_ "

Dinding batu di sebelah kanannya meledak, serpihannya menyebar membuat ruang sepanjang lorong tadi gelap berselimut abu. Tanpa membuang waktu lama, Hermione kembali memacu langkahnya. Geraman kasar kembali bergema, Fenrir Greyback tak pernah punya hati melepaskan mangsanya dan Hermione tahu betul akan hal itu setelah dirinya beberapa kali lolos dari manusia serigala itu.

"Kembali! wanita sialan!"

Sebuah cahaya zambrud melintas cepat melewati lubang menganga pada dinding, menukik cepat kearah mereka. Ledakan kembali terdengar, asap mengepul, lorong jalan terputus dengan runtuhan dinding batu yang hancur. Hermione menjerit ketika tubuhnya terempas beberapa meter kebelakang, kepalanya terantuk keras membuat dengung dalam telinganya berburu tanpa henti. Belum sempat matanya terbuka, lengkingan keras lepas begitu saja dari bibirnya. Sebuah hentakan keras menekan rusuknya dengan brutal hingga tubuhnya kembali terempas, kali ini membentur bongkahan reruntuhan di ujung lorong.

Tawa tak menyenangkan terdengar. Kali ini Hermione membuka matanya tanpa jeda, beruntung _vine wood_ miliknya masih mengerat dalam genggaman. Senyum lebar mengerikan terbentuk dalam ruang wajah Greyback yang berhias bekas luka.

"Halo...kembali, Ginger? "

Tanpa tedeng aling, Hermione kembali mengacungkan tongkatnya, " _Incedio!_ " semburan nyala api melayang tepat ke arah wajah Greyback. Hermione bangkit menghiraukan ngilu pada rusuknya, berusaha mencari aman. Tanpa peringatan, Greyback bergerak lebih cepat sebelum Hermione mengucapkan mantera selanjutnya, tangannya sudah dilucuti. _Vine wood_ miliknya terlempar jauh dari jangkauan meninggalkan lengannya dengan suara retak aneh dalam genggaman Greyback.

Jeritan lirih mengiringi lengan kanannya yang ngilu luar biasa diikuti dengan lemah dan kebas hingga tak terasa. Sudah pasti pergelangan tangan Hermione patah.

"Tenang, _little pet._ Kita akan lakukan ini dengan cepat, terlebih tubuhmu terlihat begitu nikmat untuk aku cicipi...mungkin"

Hermione meringis, merasakan ujung-ujung kuku tajam pada jemari Greyback yang bergerak sepanjang garis rahang menuju lehernya. Terlebih ketika tiba-tiba manusia serigala itu mencengkram lehernya kuat, membuat napasnya terhenti dan tubuhnya berontak berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Pelambatan suplai oksigen dalam aliran darah, peningkatan denyut jantung. Apa yang terjadi jika taring-taringku menggoyak lehermu yang menggoda ini _huh_? apa darahmu akan berburu keluar melalui luka yang aku buat? entahlah, bagiku itu terdengar sangat menyenangkan. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Hermione tersiksa dalam napas pendeknya, sama sekali tak punya waktu menanggapi bahkan mendengarkan monolog yang tak lebih dari omong kosong dari Greyback. Saat Hermione hampir tak sadarkan diri, Greyback melonggarkan cengkramannya dan beralih pada ujung pakaian Hermione. Tersenyum mengolok lalu berulangkali menghempaskan tubuh Hermione kembali pada dinding hingga gadis itu merasakan lembap dan bau karat di balik kepalanya.

"Brengsek" gumam Hermione, susah payah. Wajahnya mengernyit antara muak dan jijik. Wajah Greyback hanya beberapa inci darinya. Terisak pelan sambil berusaha membuat jarak sejauh mungkin, Hermione kembali berontak-mengulurukan lengannya yang bebas dan menarik ujung jubah Greyback tanpa ampun.

"Ah...melawan sebelum benar-benar dihabisi. Menarik!"

Greyback melepaskan lengan Hermione dalam genggaman dan membiarkannya terayun lunglai di samping tubuh gadis itu. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, menyingkap taring tajam yang berdiam dibaliknya.

" _Impedimenta!_ "

Selama beberapa detik Greyback membeku di hadapan hermione meski irisnya tetap bergulir mencoba mencari penyihir yang melempar mantera tersebut, " _Reducto_ " Suara rendah yang dalam bergema kembali melempar mantera. Hermione tak yakin siapa pemilik suara itu, tubuhnya merosot cepat ke lantai yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah meringkuk melindungi kepalanya ketika sebuah bongkah batu besar melayang, meledak, menghantam Greyback. Manusia serigala itu terhempas jatuh, terguling sebelum membentur dinding.

Butuh waktu sebentar sebelum Hermione menyadari tongkatnya tergeletak tepat beberapa meter diseberangnya. Beranjak secepat mungkin, Hermione berguling hingga _vine wood-nya_ kembali dalam genggaman. Menapak jejak di atas kakinya, Hermione terhenyak melihat penyihir yang melempar mantera di belakangnya. Tak pernah terbersit sedikitpun dalam benaknya melihat sosok itu berdiri siaga dihadapannya terlebih dalam situasi yang tidak menguntungkan untuknya seperti saat ini.

" _Well, well, well._ Lihat siapa yang datang"

Hermione berbalik, kembali mengacungkan tongkatnya penuh waspada. Greyback bangkit tertatih dengan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Malfoy muda...kehilangan orang tuamu _huh,_ tersesat? dan apa maksud sikap heroikmu barusan? mau _sok_ jadi pahlawan atau mencoba mengambil simpati pangeran-"

" _Protego!_ " sekali lagi Greyback terempas.

Hermione terbelak, kali ini tak berlangsung lama sebelum Greyback bangkit dan berburu lari kearah mereka. Langkahnya sedikit lambat sebelum Hermione merasa sikunya ditarik paksa membuat kakinya limpung berusaha menyesuaikan langkah lebar dan cepat lelaki _blonde_ disampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Malfoy?" Hemione tak bisa menunggu lama, gerigi dalam kepalanya seakan berputar cepat berusaha membuat gagasan yang sesuai dengan logika untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang baru ia ajukan pada lelaki di sampingnya. Lelaki yang tak mempunyai catatan baik sama sekali dalam benaknya, Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

"Bukan urusanmu" gumam Draco dalam napasnya yang pendek.

"Ini diriku yang kau coba selamatkan, Hemione Granger. _Muggle-born_ yang seringkali kau bilang keturunan menji-"

Lorong lantai enam dalam kastil Hogwart terasa lebih panjang dan lengang walau ledakan dan jeritan masih terus menerus menggaung tanpa henti. Hermione menarik paksa lengannya dari genggangam Draco, beberapa silabel sempurna untuk melengkapi kalimatnya terlupakan begitu saja. Geraman Greyback terdengar semakin mendekat. Draco tetiba menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berputar haluan, Hermione berusaha menarik tubuh Draco kembali namun Greyback bergerak lebih gancang. Hermione berhenti seketika, menyadari Greyback menerjang Draco. Beberapa kilat mantera tanpa arah melesat dari ujung _hawthorn wood_ milik Slytherin muda itu.

" _Protego!_ " Mantera yang dilempar Hermione mengenai pundak Greyback membuat manusia serigala itu tersungkur dari tubuh Draco.

Hermione masih berdiri siaga, namun pandangan panik Draco menemuinya sebelum Greyback bangkit kesekian-kali kemudian beringsut gesit kearahnya. "Lari!", itu teriakan Draco. Hermione sadar sepenuhnya namun refleksnya kalah cepat membuat Greyback mengambil kesempatan penuh menerjang tubuh Hermione, kuku-kuku tajam manusia serigala itu menusuk dalam kedua lengannya. Gadis itu berontak menyerang sambil berteriak " _Protego!_ "

Menjauh cepat namun punggungnya menemui dinding kasar, Hermione masih berusaha menguatkan pegangannya saat pandangan liar mengancam milik Greyback seakan melucutinya tanpa ampun.

"Aku membuang waktu terlalu lama. Tetap di tempatmu dan aku akan membuat semuanya berakhir cepat" rancau Greyback diiringi geraman kasar.

Hermione mengacungkan _vine wood_ -nya tepat saat tubuh Draco tetiba menjulang di hadapannya dengan salah satu tangan merentang menekan dinding-seolah membuat ruang perlindungan kecil untuk Hermione dibalik punggungnya. Tubuhnya kaku namun genggaman tongkatnya sama sekali tak meragukan.

"Tepat sekali, kau membuang waktumu terlalu banyak. Fenrir. Dan aku akan mengakhirinya secepat mungkin untukmu. _CONFRINGO!_ "

Cahaya menyilaukan selaras api diiringi ledakan kuat mengarah tepat pada Greyback, hanya sesaat hingga gaungan lemah bersahut diiringi kepulan asap dan jelaga membumbung memenuhi lorong. Draco mundur teratur hingga punggungnya menekan tubuh Hermione yang meringkuk di balik punggungnya dengan jemari mengerat tanpa ruang diantara kemeja lelaki itu. cepat, tanpa suara tubuh Greyback lesap dalam abu yang jatuh terhempas.

Draco menurunkan tongkatnya perlahan, dadanya masih naik turun tak beraturan tanpa jeda pun dengan Hermione yang mencoba menghela lega. "Kau melenyapkannya..." gumam gadis itu.

Untuk sesaat Hermione masih tenggelam dalam lega, Draco melirik gadis itu melewati pundaknya sebelum menjauh walau genggaman jemari di balik punggungnya masih erat terasa. Draco menyeka peluh yang luruh dari anak-anak rambutnya. Gaung di ujung lorong mengalihkan keduanya, lelaki berambut kemerahan berlari disertai lelaki berambut kelam mengikuti di belakangnya.

Hermione mengait pandang dalam iris keabuan yang jernih di hadapannya, Draco menghela perlahan sebelum menggeleng kaku. Masih ada bertumpuk pertanyaan dalam benak Hermione untuk lelaki di hadapannya mulai dari apa hingga kenapa. Hermioni hendak membuka bibirnya namun seketika suaranya seakan lemah, Draco meraih genggamannya sesaat sebelum membiarkan lengan Hermione lunglai di samping tubuhnya. Langkah bersahut di ujung lorong semakin bergaung, Draco mengambil langkah dalam lorong gelap, Hermione terdiam tanpa sadar suaranya menyeruak dalam diam...

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku... Apa yang kau lakuan dan kena-"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Granger." Jawaban serupa tanpa penjelasan dan Hermione sama sekali tak mengharap jawaban seperti itu karena kepalanya masih saja bising menuai gagasan berbeda tanpa kepastian yang timbul secara logika maupun dari sebuah maya yang disebut perasaan.

"Hermione!" Ron berteriak lemah dari kejauhan. "Shrieking Shack, Nagini..."

Untuk terakhir kali, Hermione menangkap jeda dalam bayangan Draco yang berlalu melalui lorong kelam, langkahnya perlahan mengikuti namun gumaman rendah Draco terdengar membuat Hermione mengerjap lemah dan menghela pasrah.

"Ada waktu saat aku menjawab pertanyaanmu... mungkin-nanti."

Karena Hermione tahu 'mungkin-nanti' bukanlah sebuah kepastian. Terlebih ketika ia tahu semua belum berakhir, Hermione tak punya jaminan semuanya baik-baik saja. 'Mungkin-nanti' memang tepat menunjukan sebuah kepastian yang mesti, yaitu ketidakpastian.


End file.
